


shape of you

by Slugly



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, excessive use of the german language, gods this is so embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugly/pseuds/Slugly
Summary: "Um... do you want to pitch? Top? Gi-give?" Peter stumbled through skirting around the question.Kurt frowned. "I'm sorry, Pietro, but I really have no idea what that means."(The nightsilver community on ao3 is depressingly small so I made y'all a pwp. I'm so sorry)





	shape of you

"Do- uh- do you wanna...?" Peter started, face a dusty pink. He settled himself on Kurt's lap, licking spit-slick lips nervously.

 

"Do I **was**?" Kurt asked almost immediately, dark brows pulling together in mild concern.

 

"Um, do you want to pitch? Top? Gi-give?" Peter stumbled through skirting around the question.

 

Kurt frowned. "I'm sorry, Pietro, but I really have no idea what that means." He was more or less fluent in English at this point, but gosh, slang was still a mystery.

 

"CanIsitonyourdickKurtpleaseit'sreallybigandblue—" Peter replied in exasperation, face getting redder.

 

It took Kurt a second to process the lightning-fast words, but when he deciphered them, his eyes dilated and his skin stained purple. " **J-Ja** , uh... sure," Kurt nodded a little too eagerly.

 

They had sex pretty regularly by now, but Kurt was always on the receiving side of things. To be honest, he'd been hoping this would happen for a while, quietly daydreaming to himself about Peter's adorable frustrated moans on a pretty regular basis– that is, of course, before Jean yelled and threw a book at him when she heard his increasingly explicit thoughts.

 

Kurt found himself gazing into Peter's eyes a little too long before he remembered what he probably should've been offering. "Do you- can I prep you?" He asked nervously, a little too eager to help with the task of fingering his boyfriend.

 

"Fuck no," Peter said almost immediately, making Kurt wince in surprise.

 

" **Was**?" Kurt blinked.

 

"I mean, uh..." Peter hesitated, "I don't- I really don't want you to, 'cause dude you- you haven't clipped your nails and that shit would hurt."

 

Kurt looked at his hands, seeming to notice his dark, uncut fingernails for the first time. "Oh. **Sheiße**."

 

"A-also uh. They're. Too big. I'm kinda terrified," Peter added quietly, "but anyways. I can do it myself, yeah? Just watch." He smirked in a way he was probably hoping looked sexy, pecking Kurt before unbuttoning his jeans with mildly shaky fingers.

 

Unsure of what to do, Kurt decided to take off his jacket. Before he could blink, a bottle of lube appeared in Peter's hands. He'd already stripped himself of his pants and underwear and was sitting crosslegged on the bed, back facing Kurt. Peter looked over his shoulder as he uncapped the bottle, biting his lip hotly. "I'm gonna start, okay?"

 

" **Ja** , okay," Kurt replied, tail swishing behind him giddily. The movement only got faster as Peter leaned forward on his elbows, ass exposed to the air.

 

The speedster reached between his legs with one hand, using one finger to tease at his hole in a very deliberate way Kurt was pretty sure only happened in porn. Managing to maintain eye contact with the Crawler, Peter pushed his finger inside to the first knuckle, strained noises signifying he was already ready for more.It occurred to Kurt that maybe, Peter had already prepared himself earlier today, but the thought left his mind when, almost immediately after the first, Peter pushed in a second finger, breaking eye contact to pant into the sheets. Kurt found himself getting lost in the view, enamoured with how Peter's ass seemed to swallow his fingers, the hypnotising push and pull making him swallow hard.

 

He decided nothing could be better than this visual, trying to commit every detail to memory, but a few minutes later, when Peter added a third finger, the elf swore his soul left his body. Kurt may have been the one who grew up in a circus, but Peter was a performer. He let out muffled, low moans into the pillow, hand trembling as he searched for his prostate. His free hand grasped at the sheets, hips twitching towards his own fingers when they began pulling out.

 

" **Schön** ," Kurt mumbled, pulling his pants off hurriedly, "You're so beautiful like this."

 

"I need- four fingers," Peter mumbled, "I've never needed to do that when I fucked someone."

 

"Oh. Um... sorry?" Kurt replied uncomfortably, face burning a little in shame.

 

"No," Peter argued as he attempted adding his last finger, "Its not a bad thing at all. I'm just... intimidated." His moans only got louder, voice shaking. "Y-you enjoying the show, though?"

 

Kurt nodded immediately, forgetting that Peter couldn't see him. "You look very pretty, Pietro... your blush is beautiful," he complimented mushily, ignoring the lovestruck ache in his heart.

 

Kurt was silent for a moment, biting at his lip in deliberation. "Do you think I could touch you?" He asked quietly, unable to look away from the four fingers Peter was struggling to fit inside.

 

Peter seemed to think about it before nodding. "Go ahead," he agreed, nearly inaudible through the pillow he was burying his head in.

 

Cautiously, Kurt let his hands touch the speedster's warm skin, squeezing Peter's ass experimentally. The action caused Peter to gasp, hand stopping its thrusting without warning. Gently, Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pushed his fingers further inside to encourage the mutant to keep going. He ran his hands over Peter's thighs and calves, moving under his shirt to run nails down his back.

 

"You're doing so well, **Liebling** ," Kurt praised, pressing a kiss just above his ass.

 

Peter moaned shamelessly at the comment before pulling all four fingers out completely. "I think I'm- uh- ready," he explained, turning around, "lay back." The sight was enough to make Kurt swallow back a moan of his own. Peter was flushed red down to his neck- probably past, but his shirt blocked the view. His chest moved fast, hair messy and framing his face, jaw hanging as he panted. Kurt gulped, following the order and pulling off his underwear with it. Peter was already pouring lube on his hand, rubbing it between his palms using his speed so it would be relatively warm.

 

"Are you sure you don't want me to help? You might not have prepped enough," Kurt mumbled, worrying himself with possibilities.

 

"I'm fine, don't worry," Peter rolled his eyes, wrapping a hand around the blue dick in front of him for the first time today. "Just uh... don't move for a minute." Slicking him up impatiently, Peter hovered over Kurt's cock, holding it steady with his hand. Leaning on Kurt's chest for support, he slowly sank down, legs shaking as his ass swallowed Kurt completely.

The 'porter couldn't control how his hips bucked into the heat, panicking when Peter let out a strangled, pained moan. "Fuck, not yet!" He cried, digging his nails into Kurt's chest, "You're too big for that, babe."

 

Kurt let out an embarrassingly strangled moan, head falling back against the pillows. " **Es tut mir leid,** ah... **d-du bist so _eng_** ," he rambled, reverting to his mother tongue without seeming to notice- or care.

 

"Gimme a minute and you can move, a-alright?" Peter sighed in satisfaction and pain, finally managing to bottom out.

 

" **Ich will nicht gruselig klingen, aber ich verehre deinen Arsch** ," Kurt responded in a strained voice, letting his hands lay on Peter's thighs and unconsciously squeeze, "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

 

Peter hummed in response, laying both hands flat on Kurt's chest. "I've been waiting for this for a while, to be honest. I was ready."

 

Knowing it wasn't the time to cry about how much he loved Peter, Kurt brushed away the gay feelings the statement gave him, running his hands up and down the speedster's sides in an effort to relieve the pain he was experiencing.

 

"Do you want to take the- um- lead?" Kurt asked softly, relaxing his muscles as much as he could given the tension they were both feeling.

 

Peter nodded, then inhaled deeply before lifting himself off of Kurt's cock a few inches and falling back down. At the contact, both men let out gasps, Peter's head lolling back a little. "Holy _shit_ , Kurt," Peter mumbled, lifting himself halfway off the porter's cock, "Why the fuck're you so big?"

 

Kurt ran his hand through Peter's hair in an endearing way, opting not to answer the obviously rhetorical question. "How are you feeling? Is it okay?"

 

"Um," Peter removed one hand from his boyfriend's bare chest, moving it to cup the hand now resting on his cheek, "Full...? Kind of hurts, but I can take it." His moans were soft, breathy sighs, body trying to get accustomed to the ridiculous stretch. As he got more used to Kurt's size, the sounds got louder and louder until he was bouncing on Kurt's cock with endurance only someone with his abilities could.

 

" **Erstaunlich, Liebchen** ," Kurt praised softly, voice a little tight with the too-fast movement on his lower half, "how are you doing?"

 

"Legs hurt," Peter laughed dryly, head tipped back in bliss. He looked gorgeous, a pink blush spread across his body, expression more relaxed than ever, Pink Floyd shirt just long enough to cover his cock and cause a tantalising friction.

 

Kurt took a moment to admire him before sitting up a fraction of a centimetre. "Do you want me to help?"

 

Peter sighed in dramatic relief. "Fuck, please," he agreed. The crawler took the opportunity to surprise his boyfriend, pushing him backwards onto the bed and sitting up on his knees- hovering over Peter in a split second. Peter's face was pink and bewildered, caught off guard from the sudden movement. He looked unbelievably vulnerable like this, legs wrapped around Kurt's waist in a vice grip. "Is this alright?" Kurt asked hesitantly, keeping his hips still so Peter could actually respond.

 

"Yes, fuck, yes it is, don't talk anymore," Peter rambled, grabbing Kurt's neck to pull him down for a kiss. With that, he thrust shallowly inside, gauging Peter's reaction. He earned a sharp gasp, Peter's fingers tightening in Kurt's hair and yanking uncontrollably. Kurt broke the kiss, creating a harsh, steady, _slow_ pace with his eyes trained on Peter's blissed-out face. "Oh my god," Peter yelped out, not realising the slip up, "Faster, _please_ , holy shit."

 

Kurt smiled endearingly. He moved one hand to Peter's hip, tightening the other into a fist in the sheets by Peter's head. "Tell me if it becomes too much, okay?" He warned before picking up the pace dramatically.

 

Immediately, Peter's hands flew above his head to grasp desperately at the sheets. He moaned loudly, and as the thrusts got stronger, his voice got higher, ascending entire octaves in a way Kurt had never imagined possible. "Right- _fuck!_ \- there, babe, there _please_ ," Peter chattered, when Kurt found his prostate, sobbing out moans between words. Kurt was overwhelmed with the view, to say the least. His grip on Peter's hip was bruising, though he didn't pay attention long enough to notice. He buried his face in Peter's neck, running kisses and soft bites along his pulse. "Oh god, oh god, Kurt, I'm not- not gonna last- fuck, god, please, faster- _shit_." Peter suddenly cried, eyes rolling back as Kurt pulled away from his jugular.

 

Following the order, Kurt used both hands to hold onto Peter's hips as a handle, absorbed in his boyfriend's every move. The man was _writhing_ , spine in a permanent arch, chest heaving, and toes curling as his heels dug into Kurt's back. His face was almost completely red, eyebrows pulled too tightly together and eyes rolled back far. His mouth hung open wide, enormous moans filling the room. It took very little push for Peter to cry out an, 'I'm cumming', white ruining his shirt from the inside out and decorating his stomach. Kurt ceased his movements, grinding deep inside Peter in an effort to help him finish with eyes trained on his every expression.

 

There was silence for a few minutes, save for loud pants from both of them, until Kurt mumbled, "You just came untouched..." under his breath.

 

"Sorry," Peter said immediately, voice cracking.

 

"It's- no, it's fine. It was really good... do you want me to pull out?" Kurt started to pull his hips back.

 

"No- no don't. Please," Peter shook his head harshly, holding onto Kurt's wrist, "At least finish. I'll be okay."

 

" **Was**? No, I can't, it will hurt you too much," Kurt protested, ignoring the voice in his head that told him to do exactly that.

 

"I don't care. I- w-want you to cum inside anyway. And uh... I kinda like the pain."

 

" **Mein Gott**..." Kurt sighed, pressing a soft kiss to Peter's lips, "You're so perfect." He gave an experimental thrust forward, uncontrollably moaning under his breath. "Tell me if it's too much or you want me to stop at any time, **ja**?"

 

"I know," Peter rolled his eyes, fisting the sheets like reins.

 

" **Nein** , you have to promise. Please."

 

"I promise I'll tell you if you're hurting me in a way I don't like, babe, it's fine." Peter laughed softly, but his voice hitched when Kurt lay wet kisses over his neck, eyes fluttering closed like he was trying to savour the moment.

 

Knowing he'd need to move at a faster rate to ever cum like this, Kurt build a moderate pace, lips not leaving Peter's skin for a second. His voice was short and unrestrained, love blooming in his chest. "I love you so much, Pietro, thank you- thank you," he rambled without a filter, "I wanted this so long, thank you so much, **Regenwolke**."

 

"Ah, dude, s-sh-shut up," Peter stuttered, post-orgasm glow fading and making way for arousal- and a lot more pain, "I love you too, nerd."

 

Kurt used one hand to wrap around Peter's thigh, lifting it high for better access. The speedster croaked out a pained gasp, getting overwhelmed. He shut his eyes tight, face a little red like he was fighting tears as little noises left his mouth and seemed to sync with Kurt's palpitating heart. "Th- thank you, **danke** \- ah- _**sheiß**_ , Pietro," Kurt chattered, kissing the apples of Peter's cheeks to the length of his neck until he felt his core twist and tighten.

 

He moved to kiss Peter's lips, openly moaning into his mouth as his orgasm hit him like a brick. With a few short, too deep thrusts, Kurt came inside the speedster with soft pants. He lay holding himself up by the elbows, resting his forehead on Peter's harshly-beating chest.

 

"Kurt, baby, you did so good," Peter complimented weakly, petting Kurt's dark hair halfheartedly, "so good for me, 'Crawler. Fucked me real good." Kurt hummed happily at the praise but didn't respond, slowly pulling out of Peter as carefully as possible. The man couldn't hold back his pained groans, tightening his grip on Kurt's hair.

 

Sights like this made Kurt want to get into photography. Peter lay sprawled out on the bed, half hard and legs spread wide. His face was still red, the hazelish colour of his eyes blocked out by dialated pupils as he tried to gain his bearings. Despite his endurance, Peter was panting, exhaustion visibly sinking into his skin with every passing second.

 

" **Du bist so gut** ," Kurt hummed, kissing Peter's neck chastely, " **Du bist wunderschön. Dein Körper ist perfekt**." If there was one thing good about speaking German in America, it was that Kurt could say just about anything and nobody would understand. Even Peter, who had been diligently trying to learn for at least a few months now, struggled to understand Kurt's ramblings. It gave him a good opportunity to dirty talk without worrying about embarrassment.

 

" **Es ist, als ob du für meinen Schwanz gemacht wurdest** ," his voice dropped and he whispered it, nipping softly at Peter's collarbones, " **Ich will dich ruinieren**."

 

"...As much as I'd like you to say dirty stuff like that as you're fucking me," Peter grunted, "I don't actually think I can move right now." His voice was kind of distant, airy and euphoric like he was still recovering from the first round.

 

Kurt frowned, thinking about how much Peter would feel this tomorrow- though definitely not in a good way. He considered different options to remedy the oncoming pain, but then Peter closed his eyes like he wanted to sleep and Kurt let himself move purely on impulse. Bending down slightly, he lay a kiss on one of Peter's nipples, biting softly with sharp canines to get a reaction out of the silver haired zombie below him.

 

Peter inhaled sharply, raising his head slightly in confusion. "Kurt, babe, I love you, but I need some more time to recover before I sit on that again," he muttered nervously.

 

"Can you turn around, Pietro?" Kurt asked sweetly, ignoring the statement, "Get on your hands and knees, **bitte**."

 

Peter looked even more suspicious, obviously hesitant but still obeying the request. He sat up for about three seconds before his arms gave out on him and his legs spread apart weakly, upper half crashing to the bed. "I can't sit up, I'm too weak. I'm sorry," he spoke with genuine guilt, "and it hurts too much. You can't fuck me again yet, Kurt."

 

"I am not going to fuck you, **Prinz** ," Kurt laughed softly, "I want to help you with the pain. Can you push your legs together?"

 

Cautiously, Peter did as he was told, raising his ass higher towards Kurt's face. "I- I don't understand. What are you doing?"

 

Kurt moved his arms under Peter's pelvis, curling his elbows around the speedster's thighs and lifting him by the hips. Peter was several inches off the bed, causing an unhealthy looking dip in his spine. "Tell me if you want me to stop, **ja**? Just like before," Kurt didn't wait for a response to angle Peter's hips towards himself and brazenly lick a stripe of leaking cum from his boyfriend's ass.

 

" _Oh_ ," Peter moaned softly, eyes big and round. He quickly grabbed a pillow to bury his face in. Kurt bit back his satisfied smile at the reaction, biting softly at one of his cheeks to hear the high gasp. Peter's hips jerked towards Kurt's face, so he did only what was natural — sinking his teeth into the soft skin unabashedly. For a brief moment, Kurt wondered if maybe he wasn't actually helping soothe Peter's pain at all- if anything, he was worsening it- but the thought was drowned out by Peter's broken cries, muffled poorly by the pillow that likely suffocated him.

 

Lapping up his own cum from Peter's abused hole, Kurt snatched the pillow from the man's head, internally apologising for coming off as rude. "Don't hide your moans, Pietro. I want to hear you," he growled between licks, surprising himself at the uncharacteristic dominance in his voice.

 

"Fuck, _fuck_ , please just-" Peter paused, face reddening dramatically as he embarrassed himself.

 

"What do you want?" Kurt paused. Peter refused to respond, wiggling his ass impatiently. "Tell me, Pietro, or I will stop," Kurt threatened. He knew he couldn't keep that promise, but hopefully Peter would believe it.

 

The speedster whined and waited a few seconds, but quickly got bored of the silence and blurted out a "Iwantyoutoputyourtongueinside," and wiggled his hips again.

 

Kurt felt himself going purple, cheeks burning in embarrassment and blooming pride. He was beyond happy to obey the request of it meant getting to hear the sounds coming out of Peter's sinful mouth. After being fucked into oblivion, Peter was still nicely stretched, hole twitching for the feeling of being full of _something_ again. Kurt used this to his advantage, licking around the tight muscle before pushing his tongue deep inside. He focused more on forcing out gorgeous sounds from the man below him than actually _cleaning_ him of cum, but he didn't care, and he figured Peter definitely didn't either, so he let himself savour the experience.

 

"Fucking– Jesus Christ, Kurt, holy shit!" Peter was rambling, almost too fast for Kurt to understand.

 

The 'porter frowned, moving several inches away from Peter's ass. "Don't use God's name in vain. I don't want to think about my Lord and saviour as I eat you out," Kurt scolded.

 

Immediately, Peter broke out into a fit of giggles, apologising as sincerely as he could before laughing again, harder this time. "I'm– I'm sorry, babe, please put your tongue back in my asshole. I promise I won't say God's name as you lick cum out of my ass like a good Catholic boy," Peter teased mercilessly.

 

"I can stop right now," Kurt warned, ears purpling in embarrassment, "I can leave and go make tea without helping you finish." He felt at least a little more serious about this threat, convincing himself he'd be able to actually follow his own promises.

 

"Fuck, no," Peter stopped laughing, obediently propping his ass high up in the air and burying his head in his arms, "please don't, it's— good... Even if you're a fuckin' nerd and your dedication to Jesus is really funny. Please don't stop."

 

Sighing in resignation, Kurt rolled his eyes but attached his mouth to Peter's ass anyway, biting just outside the rim a little too harshly. Peter jerked forward at the sensation, audibly gasping high.

 

"Fucking shit, bite me again. Please." Kurt moved a few centimetres to the right, biting down harder on the cheek of Peter's ass– certainly enough to leave a dark bruise that Kurt felt special knowing only he would ever see. He placed careful bites all over Peter's lower half, focusing on his ass but moving to his inner and back thighs, perineum, and lower back.

 

It didn't take long at all before Peter was practically _crying_ , moans being broken with little hiccups of ecstasy. He was nonverbal at this point, rolling his hips closer to Kurt's face. Kurt knew Peter never cried around others. He didn't cry when Piotr nearly broke his back sparring— he didn't even cry when he knowingly saw his father for the first time in his life. He knew it wasn't the time to be thinking about these things, but Kurt felt warm inside to know, if only because he was being fucked, that Peter was comfortable letting down those walls with him.

 

The thought gave Kurt a new surge of purpose, and he suddenly felt a lot more motivated to make Peter cum. He wrapped his tail around the speedster's neglected cock and ate his ass like a _champion_ , covering his mouth with lube and his own cum in the process. When Peter came unannounced with a keen and a painful looking spasm, Kurt couldn't hide his grin. He leaned back, still stroking Peter's dick through his orgasm with his tail and admiring his work. Peter's ass was red and purple now, with teeth-shaped bruises decorating the pale skin.

 

"Are you okay?" Kurt eventually asked when he realised it was only quiet because Peter was only half conscious at this point.

 

"Fuck. You should be, like, Ass Eating King," Peter slurred sleepily, eyes closing on their own, "I wonder if there's a world record for best at eating ass. Betcha you could break it."

 

"Pietro, be quiet," Kurt snorted, face purple in embarrassment, "Can you get in bed on your own?" Kurt let Peter's hips hit the mattress, pulling back the covers for the man to wiggle under them.

 

"Yeah, sure," he sighed sleepily, a pretty blush decorating his pleased face.

 

Kurt bamfed to the bathroom a few metres away and washed his face hastily. He thought about what had just happened— how beautiful Peter was and how utterly infatuated he happened to be. When he returned to Peter's bed, the speedster smiled up at him brightly.

 

"I wantchu to know, I'm totally down for you to just fuck me from now on, if you wanna. I really like the blue dick," he mumbled into his pillow before promptly passing out. Kurt smiled, laying under the covers. He held Peter's waist, burying his face in the man's neck, and fell asleep feeling much more warm and fuzzy than was probably appropriate.

 

•

 

"Can you guys fuck any quieter?!" Scott screeched when the couple got out of bed for dinner, "I was just trying to read my book when I heard ' _OOOOH, BABY, I WANT YOUR TAIL UP MY ASS!_ '"

 

The squad lost it at Scott's terrible impression of Peter- Warren fell to the ground laughing- but Peter himself just looked at Kurt with an evil smile.

 

"... **Nein** , I am not doing that," Kurt denied, shaking his head aggressively as Peter's smile grew.

 

"Please? I'll suck your dick," he offered. Scott screeched louder.

**Author's Note:**

> they're GAY and in LOVE.
> 
> title is just an Ed Sheeran song, I'm awful at these.
> 
> I'm studying German but I'm by no means fluent so this is probably mostly wrong, sorry about that. I'm too embarrassed to provide translations so. yeet.


End file.
